discord_general_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Editing Guide
Neater format coming soon! Hex colors/colors Color wheel = Ourayz's Guide To Coding = ______________________ = How to get into source mode = Getting into source mode is pretty easy. Just click the edit button on the page you want to edit. Here's a picture for an example. Once you see the edit button, click on the arrow and click classic editor. After you do that your screen should look like this; At the right corner, there should be a source button. You need to click it and then paste all the coding in there. ______________________ = Adding Images = Adding images is also very easy. First you go to the right. You see "Add features and media" You see a bunch of "Icons". You click on the one saying photo. joxi_screenshot_1500615566751.png|Click On Photos joxi_screenshot_1500615744262 (1).png|Click on choose file and pick one of your files joxi_screenshot_1500616015755.png|Adjust the size then publish it. ______________________ = Centering = Centering is possibly one of the most simplest things to do.To center a page, at the top you put (In source mode) It should center the whole page. Now how to center images. Once you add your image you go into source mode. It should look some like this! You put |center| before thumb. ______________________ = SoundClouds = To create one of these SoundClouds you need to copy and paste this: Of course you may use a different URL. ______________________ = Tables = There are a lot of different types of tables. ______________________ = Speech Bubble = To do a speech bubble you copy and paste this: ______________________ = Borders = ' ______________________ = Collaspibles = ______________________ = Member Count = ______________________ = Scrollers = This is a scroller box blob thing Enjoy This is a scroller box blob thing ______________________ = Definition Tables = ______________________ = Rank Tables = ______________________ = Sub Pages = ______________________ = Polls = Was this helpful? No Yes Kinda Was this helpful? No Yes Kinda ______________________ = Text Coloring = Text coloring is pretty easy once you get used to it. This is a text, but colored: Colored Here is the coding! Colored You see where there is (Number) Px? Change the numer to the size you want. And you know where it says Color: ____? You put any color you want in there. ______________________ = Quotes = There's a couple ways to do this. I'll just do one easy way. ______________________ = Color Links = The is a color linkOurayz Ourayz ______________________ = Text = Hi. Hi. } Hey Hey text text text tet ______________________ Helvetica Times Times New Roman Courier Courier New Verdana Georgia garamond gabriola Paltino Bookman comic Sans MS Trebuchet MS Arial Black Impact century gothic Centaur candara Lucida Handwriting ______________________= Templates = = Times = I have been in ValleyClan for' September 2017 18:12:41 PST' Counter unavailable. Text' Month Year Day:Hour:Seconds Timezone' Counter unavailable. Only January 3 2018 00:00:00 Ourayz's one year being on the wiki Only month day year 00:00:00 Ourayz's one year being on the wiki = "This User" = = Acceptance Form/Random Scroll = ACCEPTED ___________________ add info here ACCEPTED ___________________ add Full credit to Ourayz on AJCW for making the ENTIRE page!